


A chance of fate

by TheDragonAndTheRaven (iamironman923)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamironman923/pseuds/TheDragonAndTheRaven
Summary: Shaun Gilmore has never been one to party, nor has Vax'ildan. But by some odd chance of fate the two find each other at the same party thrown by Frat Brothers Scanlan and Grog.---This is a culmination of a 2 month long, present day College AU, Role Play that a friend of mine and I have been writing and are still writing now. Just wanted to have a place to keep it all. I will be adding more chapters as we go, the first chapter is only 1 or 2 days worth of writing so there will be upwards of 20 chapters including...-Gilmore getting his own shop-Threesomes-A trip to Whitestone-Gilmore and Vax visiting Shaun's parents in Marquet + Their anniversary tripI am writing from Gilmore's POV, Vax is my friend.---(Each set of "---" Indicates a switch from one writer to another)





	1. Call me, Maybe?

It was warm. Bodies pushed up against each other, packed into the frat house as Gilmore navigated the crowd with ease. Slipping between people as he made his way out to the deck. He popped open the top of a cooler and pulled out a hard cider, using the side of the deck railing to pop the top off with finesse. He took a moment outside in the cool evening air, pulling his blazer a little closer as the chilly fall breeze swirled around him. 

Inside he could hear the music change. A loud beat thrumming it's way out of the doors as he heard a few of the girls inside scream in joy. He smiled before pushing off the railing gently and making his was back inside. 

He stood against the wall looking over the crowd, taking in the scene before him as two girls came up and pressed themselves to his sides, arms around his neck as the smell of alcohol drifted off their breaths. He grinned. "Hello ladies. Great party." The both giggled as he winked before they made their way back to the dance floor. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted him. A tall dark figure looming on the 2nd story balcony. Drink in hand. His hair jet black and eyes wearing a fierce expression. Without warning he turned and looked straight into Gilmore's eyes, sending shivers down Gilmore's back as he licked his lips slowly, winking once at the man with a sly smile on his lips.

\----

Vax hadn't really wanted to come to this party tonight, honestly. His sister was away studying for some test, Keyleth was doing some class trip to do some research at the local forest, but it was Grog and Scanlan's big fraternity party. They couldn't just say no and none of them show up. So begrudgingly, being the one with the least homework for classes that week, Vax had shuffled his way into the party. 

It was fun after he let himself relax, honestly. The music was good, the drinks were even better, and there weren't too many assholes there. He danced for a bit, bouncing along to songs and shouting the lyrics with other college students. 

He got overwhelmed after a while though, too many sweaty bodies pressed up against him that he didn't know. He had lost grog and Scanlan ages ago, so he just needed to breathe. 

Leaning on the second floor balcony, he watched the most gorgeous man enter the main room, handling two tipsy girls before they stumbled back to the dance floor. He couldn't look away, eyes roaming slowly over the man. His eyes lifted, locking with his dark, dark eyes. And Vax smirked, raising an eyebrow and biting his bottom lip. He let his eyes roam over the man again, an obvious motion. Not trying to be coy. Maybe he could salvage this party afterall. 

Vax winked back to him, before he downed the last of his drink.

\---

The man was tall. Dim lights illuminating his pale skin as he stood on the balcony and looked Gilmore over. He watched the man's face as his eyes roamed over his body and it was almost as if Gilmore could feel his gaze like fingers over his flesh. It sent goose bumps down his arms and a shiver down his spine. God's above this man was out to undo him.

Gilmore smirked and held his bottle up, gesturing towards the back deck as he kept his eyes locked with the other man's before he broke the contact and walked towards the back porch again. He waited, perched against the railing, hoping the man understood his intentions.

\---

Vax raised an eyebrow as the man gestured and then disappeared. Oh. Now he was really intrigued. Vax bit his bottom lip, cast one last look out over the dance floor for his friends, and then left for the back porch, a new drink swiped up along the way.

Vax pushed through the door to the porch and looked around, before he saw the man from before leaning against the railing. Vax smiled, strolling up to hi. And leaning against the rail, looking out over the back yard.

"Mmm... hey there," He said, glancing over at him.

\---

Gilmore watched him as he came out, he was dressed casually but the clothes hugged him in just the right places. 

When he made is way over to the railing Gilmore glance back at him and took a long slow slip of his drink. "Hey." He turned around and leaned against the rail next to him, letting his arm gently touch the other man's as he leaned over tantalizingly. "So. You party often? I haven't seen you around." He took another slow sip of his drink and placed it on the wooden railing.

\---

Vax hummed, looking down at where their arms touched and licking his lips. He actually laughed as Gilmore asked him about partying. A spin on the classic 'come here often?' It was actually amusing in how cliche that it was. 

He shook his head, shrugging. "I come around every once in a while. My friends are in this frat, so we always try to come out when they throw one of these. It's fun, but I don't frequent them." He hummed and sipped his drink as well. 

"And you? I haven't seen you around campus before. Somebody as gorgeous as you would have definitely caught my eyes."

\---

Gilmore nodded at Vax as he spoke. So. He knew Grog and Scanlan. Gilmore chuckled. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to get mixed up with those two. 

"Gorgeous? Well thank you. Hearing that from someone like yourself is quite flattering." He looked up at the sky. The moon was well over head and in the lights from the party nearly no stars were viable. He frowned before turning his attention back to Vax. "I'm... around. I work a lot. First night I've been off in a long while." He pulled a small pen looking tube from his pocket and took a long drag. The scent of bergamot, clove, and lavender filling his nose. He cocked an eyebrow and held it out to Vax. "It's just essential oils, not one of those Vape pens or whatever."

\---

Vax raised an eyebrow as Gilmore took out the pen. He hadn't pegged him as somebody who smoked by his appearance, but he supposed that was an assumption. He clarified about the essential oils, and Vax laughed softly.

"Right, right...." He said, reaching out, taking the pen from him. He slowly wrapped his lips around it, inhaling and closing his eyes. "Mmmm.... nice," he mumbled, locking eyes with him as he exhaled. He hadn't been the greatest at smoking before, but Keyleth had taught him well. She loved hookah, and he was eager to please. 

Vax handed the pen back to him, sighing and rolling his shoulders. 

"Well, then here's to a night out," He said, lifting his cup in a cheers motion. "Let's make the most of it, yeah?"

\---

Gilmore watched him as he exhaled, smoke floating from his lips making Gilmore wanting to lean on just a little closer. When he took the pen back from Vax he brushed their fingers together, tongue darting out over his lips before he bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Yes. To a night out." 

Gilmore stood there in silence for a moment before turning to Vax. "So." He cocked an eyebrow. "I know this is extremely forward of me, but you can't fault a guy for trying. Are you... seeing anyone?" He bit his lip softly and looked him over, adams apple bobbing slightly as he swallowed. 

He knew it was a long shot. Good looking guy like this being single. But gods above he was tipsy, not that it showed much, and he could use a good screw. Wasn't like he would probably ever see the guy again anyways.

\---

"Well, ask me my name first," He teased, moving a step closer to Gilmore just a bit. He chuckled, his hand sliding out to brush against his on the railing, fingers trailing over his skin. He hummed, looking him over again. 

"I am seeing someone," He said honestly. He found it was easier to be honest than to pretend anything else. "But we have an... open relationship." His eyes lifted, meeting Gilmore's once more. "So it isn't an issue. Unless it's an issue for you."

He drank some more of his drink, rolling his shoulders back and stretching just slightly.

\---

Gilmore chuckled. "Well in that case Darling..." He moved closer, hands moving upwards as he snaked them around Vax's Neck. He knew he was being forward, but he didn't care at this point. He was well beyond the point of giving a shit. Especially when the man seemed to be giving off the vibe of actually being into it. "So, what is your name then. I want to know what i'm going to be moaning when I take you home." He leaned forward, whispering in his ear and nipping at Vax's earlobe before pulling away to lean back against the railing again with a smirk.

\---

Vax laughed as Gilmore said that, shaking his head. "Well, I'm Vax. And I would much prefer to be screaming yours." Vax bit his bottom lip, grinning at him. He wanted to get that record set straight early on.

He stepped forward to Gilmore, pressing up against him just slightly, turning his head and brushing his lips against his jaw. He pulled back just enough to drink down the rest of his drink, letting the alcohol warm his belly.

"Let's have a fun night. Take me home. I've got an early class."

\---

Gilmore smirked as Vax stepped closer, letting the man brush his lips against his skin as he shuddered. Nodding. "I can work with that." He winked and moved past Vax, looking over his shoulder with a cocked eyebrow. 

He made his way through the crowd of people, looking over his shoulder every so often as he watched Vax follow him out. Keeping a good distance until they were outside. Gilmore opened the passenger side door of his car and waited for Vax to climb in before closing it and climbing in. The drive to his apartment taking less than 5 minutes as he drove in silence. 

When they got up to his apartment and he closed the door behind them Gilmore smirked and grabbed Vax by the collar of his shirt, pressing him up against the door, hands on his hips as he kissed him deeply.

\---

A short drive later, Vax found himself pressed back against a flat surface and lips pressed against his own. He grabbed at Gilmore's shirt, sliding the fabric up and around for a moment before they settled on his back, clutching, pulling him close. Vax groaned, biting at his bottom lip and sucking hard. He ducked his head down then, biting along Gilmore's neck. 

A flurry of motion and Vax was pulling Gilmore's shirt up, not even moving from the door yet.

\---

Gilmore moved close to Vax, pressing them together roughly as he moved to the man's neck. Hands roughly tugging his shirt up and over his head before he bit down on his jawline and neck. He bent down and sucked roughly on the man's collarbone as his hands roamed his chest and abdomen.

He took a step back with a smirk and licked his lips. Now slightly red and puffy as he turned and left Vax standing in the doorway as he moved to his bedroom. "You coming?"

\---

Vax moaned when Gilmore pulled away, biting his bottom lip for a moment. Hot... gods, he was hot. What a good night outcome. 

Vax nodded, pushing up off of the doorway and following after him into the room. He kicked off his shoes along the way, leaving them behind. Vax pushed Gilmore back, down onto the bed, straddling the man and kissing him hard, moaning into his lips. He broke the kiss, looked down at him and rolled his hips. 

"Are you clean? I'm clean. Got tested two weeks ago."

\---

Gilmore groaned softly as he was pushed back onto the bed and his hands came up to Vax's hips. Pulling him down onto his lap before kissing him deeply, hand going to the back of his neck while the other roamed the man's chest. 

When Vax pulled away he nodded. "Yeah. It's been about a month. But I've been alone since." He arched his hips upwards. 

Jesus Christ this man was gorgeous. His body was absolutely god like and god damn he was a good kisser. He was thankfully he went to that party now as he ran his hands over the man's shoulders, pulling him closer

\---

Vax moaned, rolling his hips down against him, closing his eyes. He grabbed at Gilmore's waistband, growling lowly. "Naked. Now. I want you. It's been too long."

\---

Gilmore could feel himself growing hard as Vax ground down into him. He closed his eyes with a growl before they opened quickly and Gilmore leaned up. Pulling his shirt up and off before arching upwards to slide his pants and boxers down and off with a soft and teasing, "Yes, Sir." 

He grabbed his cock, giving himself a few strokes before licking his lips and looking Vax over. "Condoms and lube are in the top drawer." He said, "and get those clothes off while you're at it." He nodded towards the dresser and sat back as he watched Vax move to grab them and strip the rest of his clothes off. 

"I want you on my lap, riding my hard cock like a good boy." He said with a growl when Vax made his way back over to the bed.

\---

Vax stood off the bed and stripped down fast, kicking his pants back and yanking his underwear down. He scrambled for the bedside table, the lube and condoms. He knew he was looking overly eager, but gods, it had honestly been a while for him since he'd last been with a guy. He missed it.

Vax came back to the bed, groaning lowly. 

"That sounds marvelous," He purred, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Gilmore's pelvis. "Get me ready."

\---

Gilmore reached out to him. Pulling him into bed and back on to his lap as he took the lube from his hands and poured a glob onto his fingers. He pulled Vax forward by his hips, leaning up to catch his lips with his own as he rubbed a slicked finger against his hole. Pressing inside and slowly finger fucking him as he kissed him deeply. Tongue exploring the other man's mouth as he moaned into the kiss. Cock twitching as he slipped a second finger info Vax. 

"You're tight. God damn." He reached out onto the bed with his free hand, grabbing the condom before he slowly removed his fingers from Vax's ass. "Gonna fuck you real good gorgeous. Gonna make you feel it in the morning." He bit Vax's lip, sucking it into his mouth as he pulled the condom on, slicking his cock up as he grabbed Vax's hips. 

He rubbed the head of his cock against Vax's entrance before thrusting up slowly. At first only sinking the head in as he thrust up into him with patience. Gilmore wasn't huge, but he also wasn't a small man. He knew that it took some time to get used to the feeling of being filled. He grabbed Vax's hips as he finally pushed all the way up and into him, moaning loudly as he held him there. His cock twitching, buried deep inside his hole.

\---

Vax moaned, his head falling back as fingers pressed into him, words hot against his flesh. So hot. God, yes, he wanted to feel this in the morning. He wanted to ache with it. 

The stretch was a bit much after so long, but he was able to adjust rather quickly. He kissed Gilmore hard and fast, rocking his hips once twice, experimentally. When it didn't hurt anymore, he moaned, and slumped forward. Lifting his hips once, twice, before he really got into riding him.

\---

Gilmore held his hips tightly, feeling him rock onto his cock as he set a steady pace. He tilted his head back against the bed as he looked up through half lidded eyes. Vax riding his cock as if he were an expert. Gilmore's chest heaving as he began to move with him. Hood thrusting upwards to match Vax's intensity. Nails digging into the flesh of his hips as he held him there on his lap. 

"God's above. You ride dick so beautifully." He said with a bit of a laugh before Vax came sinking back down on his cock, earning a loud and drawn out moan from Gilmore. "Say-say my fucking name." He said with a gasp as he fucked up into Vax harder and deeper. Balls aching for release as he reached for One of Vax's hands, taking it and rolling his nipple in between Vax's fingers, back arching off the bed as he showed him what to do. 

Gilmore reached out with his free hand and wrapped it around Vax's cock. Stroking him slowly as he watched his face. Loving the little sounds Vax was throwing into the air of his apartment

\---

Vax arched and writhed over Gilmore, moans spilling from his lips. He was usually quiet, but the warmth of liquor still heating his bones made it easy to let himself go. 

"Gilmore!" He shouted loudly, tossing his head back. His hips jerked up to his hand as Gilmore wrapped his hand around his length. So slow with his touch, so slow, it was absolutely torture. He ground down against Gilmore, whimpering, circling his hips. 

"FUCK! Come, I wanna come. Fuck, please, gods!"

\---

Gilmore smirked and ran his hand over Vax's cock extra slow before speeding up. Stroking him with every thrust. "Yes darling. Come for me. Come right on my chest like a good boy." He growled lowly as he threw his head back. "Mmm. And don't you worry... I'm not far behind." He thrust up into Vax, his cock nearly about to explode as he stroked Vax before the raven haired man came, hot come spilling out over Gilmore's skin as he thrust up into Vax. A loud moan on his lips when he finally came. Hips jerking wildly as he gasped for air.

\---

Vax whimpered, tossed his head back and cried out Gilmore's name as he came. He rocked down on him, barely lifting his lips as he came, grinding Gilmore up against his prostate. He rode it out, panting hard and falling back against his thighs while Gilmore came inside of him. His eyes closed, and Vax just started laughing, a joyful, relieved sound. 

"God, fuck, that was so good. Hot... fuck."

\---

Gilmore nodded. Panting hard as his cock jerked inside of him. "Fuck yeah... yeah it was." He lay under the man, cock still buried inside of him as he straddled his lap. Gilmore looked up at him with lust hazed eyes and ran a hand down the man's thighs. 

After a few moments he patted the man's legs and shifted. Cock growing uncomfortable as he slowly shrank inside of him. He pulled out and scooted out from under the man, moving the the bathroom carefully as he took a damp wash rag and cleaned Vax's come off of his abdomen. He came back to the bed with another clean and wet wash rag in his hands. "Here." He said softly, handing Vax the towel where he lay in Gilmore's bed. He looked cute and comfortable and Gilmore's heart tugged a little, but he brushed it away. He always got a little...sentimental after sex. But it was just a hookup after all.

\---

Vax hummed, curling up in the bed when Gilmore left it. He opened his eyes and looked up at him, taking the cloth from him and quickly wiping himself down to the best of his abilities. Vax yawned, stretching himself out. 

"M'gonna stay the night, just cuz I'm fucking exhausted and I've got an early class. That alright?"

\---

Gilmore nodded and shrugged. "Sure thing hamdsome." He leaned over and took the towel from Vax's hands before he tossed it into the pile of dirty laundry onto the pile of dirty laundry and walked to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of deep navy silk pajamas and looked over his shoulders. "You want pajamas? They might be a bit big but..." He shrugged, slipping his I'm before grabbing his phone. "I'll... I'll uh sleep on the couch." He said while he pulled his hair into a messy bun. He didn't want to make things always with the guy. Seeing as he was normally a very cuddly person at night. He walked over to the side of the bed and pulled his charger from the wall.

\---

Vax hummed, shook his head. "M'good. I can take the couch if you want, it's your bed. Wouldn't be fair to kick you out of it. Or you can just sleep here. I mean, we just fucked. Sleeping next to each other is nothing." He laughed softly, but was interrupted by a yawn, the exhaustion settling in. 

"If you do stay in bed, be forewarned that I'm a cuddler."

\---

Gilmore gave a soft laugh and crawled into the bed next to him. "That makes two of us then." He lay on the bed, hands folded over his chest as he calmed his breathing. 

"So. Thanks for a good night." He said with a yawn as he rolled over onto his side, facing the wall. It was always awkward after a good fuck. He never knew what to say. As if it had drained all his witty snark out of him.

\---

Vax chuckled softly, shaking his head. Adorable. He closed his eyes and stretched out across his side of the bed, curling up under the covers.

"Mmmm... same to you," He teases lightly. He fell silent after that, until he drifted off to a deep sleep.

The next morning came too fast, with Vax squirming carefully out of Gilmore's arms and wandering around the room to collect his clothes and get changed, nursing a mild hangover but nothing he couldn't push through. When he had finally gathered up all of his clothes and pulled himself together as much as he could, he looked back at Gilmore laying in the bed. Bit his bottom lip.

He left a quickly scribbled note on the bed stand, on a random paper he had found, before he slipped out the door.

' If you ever want a fun night again, call me' was scrawled across the paper, his phone number underneath. And with that Vax was out the door, making his way towards campus and his 8 am class.


	2. A second enocunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax and Gilmore meet for a second encounter.

When Gilmore felt Vax slip from his arms in the morning he groaned softly and turned, pulling a pillow to his chest. He didn't wake up for another hour, not having to be to class until 10. 

His head was foggy and his body was sore but he pressed through. Getting into the shower and letting the warm body ease his muscles. 

When he got to class he sat down in his normal seat awaiting the arrival of his favorite classmate. When she walked in she greeted him with a warm smile and pulled her chair out. "Good morning Vex'ahlia." He said softly. They chatted for a few minutes before the professor walked in and class began. 

It wasn't until he got home that he noticed the note from Vax. Scribbled on a scrap piece of paper. He smiled softly and tucked it into the billfold of his wallet. It wasn't until a week later when Gilmore had gotten off of work after a particularly rough night that he texted him. 

'Hey. You busy tonight? -Gilmore

\---

Vax was in cram week for his courses. A lot of time his sister and friends teases him, because really, a Religious studies major, minor in philosophy? How much work could he have? But dear god, the number of research papers he had to write on a weekly basis could drown a man. He was powering through his fourth cup of coffee when his phone buzzed, and he picked it up without thinking. 

Gilmore. Oh, Gilmore. A smile curved on Vax's lips. He'd thought about the man a good amount over the last week, about his low growl of a voice, the way he had marked him. It was hot, mesmerizing. Enough to tempt him away from his papers, even. 

"I've got a bit of time. What's up? -Vax"

A quick fuck and then returning to his papers with a clear mind sounded like just what he needed.

\---

Gilmore chuckled when he got a response back almost immediately. The sight of Vax, straddling his lap, his cock buried in him burned into the back of his mind.

'Rough day at work. Could use a good fuck. You were the first person i thought of. Come over.'

He closed his eyes with a low groan. Just the thought of getting to fuck Vax again going straight to his cock.

\---

Vax licked his lips, gave one last look to his papers, before he was away from the desk, grabbing up his keys. 

"I've got two hours to spare. Be right there."

About twenty minutes later, Vax was knocking on Gilmore's door, shifting in his spot and looking around nervously. He hoped he'd gotten the right address. His sense of direction was good, but he had been tipsy and distracted his first time here.

The door opened soon enough though, and Vax straightened up, coy smile on his lips.

\---

Vax licked his lips, gave one last look to his papers, before he was away from the desk, grabbing up his keys. 

"I've got two hours to spare. Be right there."

About twenty minutes later, Vax was knocking on Gilmore's door, shifting in his spot and looking around nervously. He hoped he'd gotten the right address. His sense of direction was good, but he had been tipsy and distracted his first time here.

The door opened soon enough though, and Vax straightened up, coy smile on his lips.

\---

Gilmore set his phone down and walked to his bedroom. Making the bed and tidying up a bit as he waited for Vax. When he heard the knock on the door he walked over slowly. Opening it and grinning. 

"Hey." He said softly as he gestured for Vax to come inside. He slowly closed the door behind him. Looking Vax up and down as he made his way into the apartment. "Welcome back." He said with a purr as he walked over to Vax and wrapped an arm around his midsection.

\---  
Vax stepped inside and looked around the apartment for the first time. It was nice, get like Gilmore had really went out of his way to make it feel like a home. Vax shrugged off his coat, before Gilmore came over and wrapped an arm around him. 

Vax grinned, raising an eyebrow. 

"Miss me that much, huh?" He said, pressing himself flush against Gilmore, feeling the half hard cock pressing against his waist. He bit his bottom lip. 

"I've got an hour. Down for fast and hard?"

\---

Gilmore smirked. "Absolutely am." 

He pulled Vax towards the bedroom, hands going to his belt as he did. Slipping the man's pants down as they made their way through the threshold. He pulled Vaxs shirt up and over his head as he growled into his ear. "Want you bent over the side of the bed. Want to fuck you good and hard." He gave his ass a small slap as he turned Vax around roughly and grabbed his hips. He quickly undid his own pants and slipped them off. Leaving his shirt on as he walked to the bedside table and pulled out the condoms and lube. Walking back to Vax and pouring the lube on his fingers, rubbing than against his entrance.

\---

Vax stumbled his way to the bed, kicking off his shoes and pants as he went. He groaned when Gilmore slapped his ass, bending over the bed as instructed. He tried to be a bit more coy usually, but just a fast fuck-- well, he didn't need to put up pretenses here, because there were no expectations. It was almost a relief. Vax pressed his hips back towards Gilmore, presenting himself. Fingers pressed against his entrance and Vax let out a low, long moan.

"Fuuuck...." He muttered, eyes rolling back, when they pressed slowly and carefully inside of him.

\---

Gilmore slipped one and then two fingers slowly inside of Vax. Scissoring them a bit. He only had an hour to work with and he wanted to make the most of it. He gripped his hip with his free hand, digging his nails in slightly, soft crescent moons appearing on the pale flesh.

When he felt like Vax was prepared enough he pulled the condom out, slipping it on and pouring a bit of lube over it before pressing himself against Vax's entrance. Slipping in with ease as he pressed in whole-ly. "Fuck.... so good." He grabbed Vax's hips and began to slowly thrust into him. He reached a hand up and dragged his nails down the man's spine with a bit of a chuckle. He seemed to like to marks, or at least he did last time, so Gilmore tried to keep that in mind.

\---

Vax gasped, cried out, his back arching sharply. FUCK, nails down his back was insanely hot. He liked the marks, loved the slightest sting. He closed his eyes and his jaw hung open as a loud moan spilled from his lips. He pressed back into his every thrust. His hand slid between himself and the bed, wrapping around his length and stroking fast and hard, his grip tight. 

"Fuck, Gilmore, fuck. More. Harder."

\---

Gilmore fucked into Vax harder, thighs slapping against Vax's ass as he pounded into him. Head thrown back and eyes closed tight. He dug his nails into Vax's hips, squeezing tight as he looked down, watched himself fucking Vax deep and hard. The sight of his warm tan skin against Vax's pale ivory. 

He hips shuddered as he let out a deep moan. "Fuck. Vax. I'm gonna...." He let out a loud moan as he thrust into Vax a final time. Feeling him tighten around his cock as he came. His hips bucking ever so slightly as he held Vax where he was.

\---

Vax whined as he felt Gilmore come, rocking back against him desperately, stroking himself faster and harder. "Please... please--" fuck, he wanted to come so damn bad. He collapsed against the bed, squirming and writhing, gasping. "Fuck, fuck-- fuck--!!" he cried out loud and hard, eyes fluttering closed as he finally came, spilling onto the bed.

A few minutes past where he just breathed, panting, eyes closed as he tried to pull himself together. He looked to the side, a smile on his lips. "Gods, if that isn't a good study break, I don't know what is..." he mumbled, laughing softly.

\---

Gilmore let out a soft moan when Vax came before pulling out of him and pulling the condom off. Dropping it into the bin and rubbing the back of his head with a smirk. "The best kind of study break if you ask me." He threw a towel at Vax and left the room. Coming back with two water bottles and throwing one to Vax who sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and stretched. "So. A lot of homework, huh?"

\---

Vax grinned, catching the bottle gratefully. He chugged half of it, humming and licking his lips. "Yeah. I've got three papers due this week. It's the usual, but it's annoying as hell," he said, shaking his head. "I don't mind papers, but when you have three ten page papers due on the same day, it gets to be a bit of a pain."

\---

Gilmore hummed and nodded, walking around to the other side of the bed and sitting up against the headboard. "Yeah. Sounds like too much writing if you ask me." He shrugged and stretched his arms out above his head. 

He looked Vax over. He was a gorgeous man. Long dark hair, toned and fit. The slight point of his ears giving away the fact that he wasn't human. Gilmore hummed softly to himself.

\---

He laughed, shaking his head. "I like the research, it keeps my interest. But the actual writing it out thing is the annoying but It's better than math, though." He chuckled and shook his head. "Well... nice time," he said, standing from the bed and gathering his clothes, slowly getting re-dressed. "But I've gotta head back. Hit me up any time, Gilmore~"


	3. It came as a surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax gets a little surprise.

It was two weeks before Gilmore came into his life again, but this time in a bit of a twist. He was lounging on the couch in their house with Keyleth, smiling and nuzzling into her neck. She was finally back from her school trip, so he was glad to be back with her. His sister was in a fit about some big exam coming up, talking about how she had a classmate coming over to study so 'don't be fucking assholes and keep it down, alright?' Vax rolled his eyes, and twisted on the couch so his head was in Keyleth's lap, her hand running through his hair.

"Fine, Vex, fiiiine, I won't be too annoying. Calm down, you're going to be fine," Vax called, as there was a knock at the door.

\---

Vex had called him in an absolute fit. Nearly begging him to come over and help her study. He had laughed and assured her it would be okay and that he would be over in a few hours when he got off work.

He had only ever been to her house once so when he stopped at the front door he shifted uncomfortably before he knocked. Vex opened it with a grateful look in her face as she dragged him inside. He was chatting with her, looking at his phone as he entered, her mouth going faster than the words Could come out and he laughed heartily. "Hey. Sweetheart. You've got this alright? Let's go over some of the notes." He had followed her into the living room, not looking up till she stopped in front of him and he looked up and around the room. 

When he spotted Vax he cocked an eyebrow before looking between the two of them. "Well. Hello there." He said with a smirk as he looked over at Vax, laying with his head in some woman's lap. "Good to see you again." He winked. Vex tilted her head and looked at him and Gilmore gave a soft laugh.

\---

Vax's eyes went wide when he heard the last voice he expected to hear. Gilmore. Oh, god, really? That had to be her friend she was inviting over? It wasn't that he was ashamed or anything at all like that, it was just two worlds colliding that he did not expect to.

He rounded the couch, and Vax swallowed hard. He chuckled, lifting his hand. 

"Uhhh, hey. Hi there," He said, sitting up from Keyleth's lap. He looked over at Vex, back to Gilmore. He swallowed and didn't meet Vex's eyes as she looked between the two of them. "Yeah, nice to see you again. Uh... have fun studying." He nodded and pushed up off the couch, grabbing Keyleth's hand and pulling her up off the couch. She raised an eyebrow and waved, smiling. 

"Oop!! Bye Vex, see you later, it was nice meeting you!" She said to Gilmore, as Vax tugged her from the room, his face beat red.  
A text was sent only a moment later.

'YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU KNEW MY SISTER'

\---

Gilmore chuckled as Vax and whom Gilmore assumed to be his partner fled the room. He looked at Vex and shook his head. "Sorry love." 

When his phone rang he let out a soft laugh. 

'Yeah. We're in a few classes together. Is that an issue?'

They spent the next few hours studying. Gilmore gently coaching Vex through her worrisome tendencies. His mind wandering back to Vax. Wishing he was in the other room with Vax. Teaching him a thing or two.

\---

'No, you just didn't say anything, I didn't know!' He sent back, while Keyleth chuckled and shook her head at Vax's flustered state. She pulled his phone from his hand and tossed it aside, while Vax blinked at her. She bit her bottom lip, quirked an eyebrow at him, and oh, well... He couldn't say no to that, really.

A couple of hours later Vax walked out to the kitchen, connected to the living room, to grab some water, sleep pants slung low on his hips, shirtless. He locked eyes with Gilmore over the couch, and he swallowed. Licked his lips as he looked at him. World's collided, certainly, but nothing too bad. 

"Hey Vex," Vax called out, leaning on the island in their kitchen. Vex blinked and looked over her shoulder, just in time for a water bottle to be chucked her way. "Calm down, you're going to be fine. Drink some water." She grumbled and glared at him, but took the bottle anyways. Vax's eyes then locked with Gilmore's. "How about you, Gilmore, want anything?"

Vex looked between the two of them again. "I didn't know you knew my brother, Gilmore. You should have said something!" She said, voice light as she opened the bottle. "Here he's been grumbling all day about some stranger coming to our house. Would have saved me a lot of his complaining." Vax grumbled, flicking her off, and Vex just laughed.

\---

Gilmore watched Vax every step of the way, taking In the hickies on his neck, the pants slung low on his hips, he looked good. Tantalizingly good. They made eye contact and Gilmore smirked. 

"No, I'm fine thank you. I'll be leaving soon." When Vex spoke Gilmore turned his body to her but kept his eyes locked with Vax's. "Yes. Vax and I met a few weeks ago at a party." He smirked and gave a small chuckle before winking at Vax. 

He packed his things away a few minutes later, still glancing over at Vax who stood leaning on the island. "Well Vex. I hope some of this put your mind at ease?" He stood and stretched his arms over his head and looked over at Vax. "Good seeing You too darling." He said with a purr.

\---

Vax shivered, watching Gilmore stand, his shirt lifting up just slightly. Gods, he was damn near addicting, just the sight of him. Vax swallowed and looked down, his face a bit flushed. 

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you again. Vex needs all the help she can get," He said, only to be met with a pillow nailing him in the face. Vax laughed, and he pushed himself up off of the counter. "Have a good night, Gilmore!" He called, as he slipped out of the kitchen and back towards his bedroom. Unreal. What a small world.


	4. Late night talks and rude awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 2nd party, another hook up, and a late night talk.

That night Gilmore couldn't get Vax off his mind. The thought of the many standing there in next to nothing in the kitchen, purple marks on his neck, burned into his head. 

He was at work when his phone buzzed two days later and he picked it up, grinning when he saw the message from Vax. He sighed. He had planned on going to the party and then his boss asked him to stay. He groaned. 

'Yeah, once I'm off work. Had to pick up a second shift. Wait for me? ;) '

That night he found himself walking into the front doors of the frat house, grabbing a drink from one of the many coolers before he made his way up the staircase to the balcony, looking over the crowd for Vax.

\---

Vax was glad to be at this party. His friends were all here, the music was good, they each had a bit of a buzz going. He was on the dance floor with Keyleth, grinning as she clung to him, their hips swaying together to the beat of the song. Her lips on his neck, his hands on her hips. It was nice. He'd missed her the last party. 

The night went on, and Keyleth and him had found themselves on other sides of the house, Keyleth staying with Vex and Scanlan and Percy, while Vax was with their friend Pike by the drinks table.

Vax lifted his head, just catching Gilmore out of the side of his vision on the balcony. A smile stretched across his lips, and Vax hummed. He lifted his glass to him once more, nodding towards the dance floor. He'd love to dance with him.

\---

Gilmore scanned the crown before he found Vax near a table full of drinks. It took him a moment before he locked eyes with Vax and then he grinned. 

He made his way down the steps, crossing the dance floor as he came to stop in front of Vax with a grin. "Hey handsome. Fancy seeing you here." He winked and a hand came up to brush a piece of lint off of Vax's shoulder. 

They moved into the dance floor. Gilmore wrapping an arm around Vax's waist as they pressed closer to one another. Moving to the beat of the music. "So. How's finals go for you?" He said, leaning in and nearly nipping at Vax's earlobe as he spoke.

\---

Vax grinned, wrapping his arms around Gilmore's shoulders, swaying in time with him as the music pounded around them. He hummed, biting his bottom lip as Gilmore's teeth brushed his earlobe. 

"Mmm... passed 'em. My professor appreciated my views on the Raven Queen, which was nice." He closed his eyes, turning in Gilmore's arms, his hand moving up to clutch at Gilmore's hair. 

"How was work?"

\---

Gilmore smirked. "Of course you did smarty-pants." He leaned into Vax's touch. Their bodies moving together as he let his hands roam to Vax's hips and up and down his ribs. When Vax's hand found his hair he gave a low throaty growl. 

"Work was okay. Asshole of a boss made me stay late again." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Vax's neck. Letting his hand snake it's way up and under his shirt, nails gently raking over his ribs.

 

\---

Vax bit his bottom lip, stifling a moan as Gilmore's hands ran over his side's. He had started the night with a jacket on, but had given it to Keyleth at one point, leaving him in a muscle tank that was loose on his frame. Letting Gilmore's hands roam skin to skin, driving him insane. 

Vax shuddered, tilting his head back to give him more room on his neck. 

"Mmm... I'm glad you were able to make it tonight, then," He breathed, lifting his cup to take a large gulp of it.

\---

Gilmore kissed his neck roughly and let his teeth pull gently over his skin. Tongue darting out as be fought the urge to bite down roughly and take him where they stood. 

"You and me both." He nuzzled into his flesh. "So you uh... You going home with anyone else or?" He rubbed small circles on Vax's ribs, his other hand dipping to his pant line as he ran his thumb under the waistband.

\---

Vax moaned, a soft and low sound, as he felt teeth on his neck. He shuddered, and he rolled his hips back against Gilmore's where they stood. It was hot, grinding against him on this damn dance floor. As Gilmore's fingers moved down to his pants, brushing against his hip bones, Vax bit his bottom lip hard as his hips jerked forward just slightly.

"I... mmm... lemme talk to Keyleth," He mumbled, distracted and breathless. He knew she would be fine with it, but he still needed to check in and let her know he was going to be leaving. He shuddered again, turning so he was pressed chest to chest Gilmore, and he pulled him into a rough, deep kiss. When he pulled back, he groaned, smirking. "Let me find my girlfriend, let her know I'm going home with you, yeah?"

\---

Gilmore nodded as Vax moved away. He made his way back to the balcony. Looking over the crowd. He spotted Grog and Scanlan doing Keg Stands and laughed before looking over and seeing Vax and Keyleth. He grinned and took a long slow sip of his drink before setting the empty cup down. He waited there until Vax was done speaking to Keyleth.

\---

Vax searched Keyleth out in the crowd, smiling fondly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. He hummed, smiling against her lips, and dipped his head down to kiss her neck. They had a short conversation, nuzzling and kissing one another, before he left her in Percy's care. 

Vax came back to the balcony, climbing up to Gilmore's side. "Hey, we're good to go," He said, holding his hand out to him. "I've just gotta get home early tomorrow. House wide breakfast."

\---

Gilmore smirked. "Always the leaving early thing with you." He took Vax by the hand and led him out to his car. The drive home only taking a few minutes. 

Gilmore led Vax up stairs and inside his apartment. Kissing him gently when the door closed behind them. He wrapped his arms around Vax's midsection and pulled him close. "You know. I was kind of digging the rhythm of what we had going earlier." His teeth grazed Vax's earlobe as he growled lowly in his ear before pushing him away softly. "Go to the couch. Take everything off. I'll be there in a moment." He called over his shoulder. 

Soon the sound of music filled the air of the apartment and Gilmore made his way back to Vax, now in nothing but his boxers as he pushed Vax to sit on the couch. The beat of the song pouring in his ears as he straddled the half elfs lap. Mouth on his neck as he whispered, "Gonna make you feel real good."

\---

Vax nodded and walked over to the couch, just taking off his shirt when the music started. Vax grinned, closing his eyes and letting his hips sway to the beat as he stripped off the rest of his clothes. He hummed low in his throat, grinning and keeping his eyes closed. He turned and sat on the couch, completely naked waiting for him. Vax groaned, his hands resting on his hips, pulling him close. 

"Yeah?" He mumbled, biting his bottom lip. "Ohhh, hope you live up to your promise," he said, lifting himself up to kiss Gilmore, slow and hard.

\---

Gilmore pressed him back into the couch, hands roaming down his chest as he moved to kiss his neck and collarbone. Sucking roughly on his chest, pulling back with a loud pop as he pulled back. Eyes gazing up at Vax. 

Gilmore lowered himself from Vax's lap to kneel on the floor. Grabbing Vax's hips and pulling him forward till he sat, legs spread, on the edge of the couch. Gilmore reached up a hand and gently squeeze Vax's cock, guiding it towards his mouth as he let his tongue lap over the head before taking it into his mouth while still stroking his length. He looked up, lusty haze over his eyes as they made contact with Vax's. He moaned softly, holding his Gaze as he took Vax's length down his throat entirely before very, very slowly moving back up. His other hand reaching up to gently pinch and twist Vax's nipple. Never letting their eyes part.

\---

Vax gasped hard as Gilmore knelt down, took his length into his mouth. He moaned, closing his eyes for a moment. He squirmed, but did his best to stay still as Gilmore moved slowly down his entire length. He didn't want to choke the man. His eyes opened, locking with Gilmore's. He moaned lowly, his hand coming to his other nipple, pinching and rolling it himself. He arched under Gilmore, shuddering and moaning lowly. 

"Fuck, Gilmore-- gods, your mouth, fuck--"

\---

Gilmore chuckled, mouth still full of cock before he pulled back. Leaning forward to place kisses on Vax's abdomen. "I'm going to suck you till you come. And then I'm going to fuck you till I'm done. Don't be afraid to fuck my throat." He kissed Vax'ildan’s thighs. Sucking a few dark hickies onto the skin there before he returned his mouth to Vax's cock. Taking him in deeply. One hand cupping his balls, gently tugging and stroking them along with whatever wasn't currently in his mouth.

\---

Vax's head fell back, and he nodded, panting and shivering. He rocked up into Gilmore's mouth now, slow and careful at first, but more purposeful when he was sure that Gilmore could take it. He tangled a hand into Gilmore's hair, keeping himself steady with the contact. He groaned, eyes rolling back into his head. It didn't take long before he was tugging on Gilmore's hair, a warning.

"M'gonna come, fuck, Gilmore--" he gasped, giving him the opportunity to pull away before he came, shouting to the room in pleasure.

\---

Gilmore hungrily sunk his mouth into Vax's cock as he felt him spill hotly down his throat as he swallowed deeply. Looking up at Vax as pleasure washed over him. He pulled back with a soft pop. Licking his lips clean before he stood. 

He grabbed Vax, pulling him to his feet and to the bedroom. Grabbing the lube and condoms before he moved them to the bed. Pulling Vax into his arms. He laid them down, arms around Vax's waist kissing his shoulders and neck from behind. Slowly, with the two of them on their sides, He slicked his fingers and pressed them inside of Vax. Opening him slowly and then more feverishly as his cock began to ache. 

He slipped on the condom, one arm still tightly around his waist as he pushed inside, holding him tightly until he was completely situated in Vax and began to move slowly. Pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck.

\---

Vax stumbled to the bedroom with Gilmore, all dazed and pliable post-orgasm. He fell onto the bed with a low moan, his eyes falling closed. He rocked back into Gilmore's fingers, let him open him up, and then his cock was pressing in and he gasped, pressing his lips into the blankets.

"Gods..." He breathed, nodding and rocking back into him. He shivered, fingers tugging lightly at the blankets while Gilmore fucked into him so slowly. It was nice, a nice change to what they had done in the past.

\---

Gilmore nosed into his back, picking up his pace but only ever so slightly. Vax was tight and he let out a soft whimper. He wasn't in the mood to fuck him senseless. He wanted something comforting and soft. His moaned softly as he felt the tightness in his stomach grow. He bit down onto the skin of Vax'ildan's shoulder to stifle his moans as he gripped his midsection tighter and came. Cock jerking as he finished inside of Vax with a soft moan.

"Fuck... Vax. Fuck...." He pulled out Slowly, arms still wrapped around Vax as he nosed into his skin with a sigh. Trying to catch his breath. "God's fuck. That was good." He closed his eyes and pulled Vax closer. Needing the little bit of comfort and warmth that came from cuddling another human being.

\---

Vax hummed, turning his head to press a loose kiss to Gilmore's head as they both caught their breath once he was done. He shuddered lightly, before he exhaled and relaxed on the bed, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Mmmhmmm... very good," he mumbled tiredly, yawning. He shifted out of Gilmore's grasp after a minute, stretching his arms over his head as he sat up. "Can I grab a shower? Then sleep?"

\---

Gilmore nodded, sitting up and throwing his legs off the other side of the bed. "Yeah go ahead. Towels are in the hall closet." He sat on the edge of the bed and yawned. 

When Vax got out of the shower Gilmore moved into the bathroom to take his own. His body was sore and he let the hot water wash over him as he cleaned himself before throwing on a pair of Pajama pants and drying his hair. Tying it in a loose bun before making his way to the kitchen. Grabbing water for himself and Vax. "Here. Stay hydrated." He said, handing him the glass

\---

Vax was lounging on the bed in his boxers when Gilmore came back into the room, already half asleep. Sex made him tired, a lot of the time. He just wanted to sleep, relax, wake in the morning. He yawned and looked up at Gilmore, smiling and taking the glass of water. 

"Mmm... thanks," he said, sipping at the glass until it was empty. "So um-- what's your job, exactly?"

\---

Gilmore shook his head with a shrug. "Nothing interesting. I'm just the evening manager at a little book store downtown. The owner is an asshole." He shrugged. It was enough to pay the bills and that's all he cared about. His family lived on the other side of the world so he needed a way to make ends meet on the tighter months. What he really dreamed of was opening his own business, hence his degree in business and economics. 

Gilmore laid down with a yawn. "And what about You? Why Religious studies and philosophy?"

\---

Vax shrugged a shoulder. “I uh... I lost my mother when I was decently young. And I went through a sort of finding myself period for a long while. My friend Pike helped a lot with it, but I uh... sometimes life pushes you in a certain way.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head. The whole idea of the gods was vague for most people now, though ages and ages the gods had been so close to their plane. They were so distant now, but still so important. To those who looked for them, or for those who were sought out. But explaining his specific connection with the gods sometimes earned him so incredibly strange looks, so he tended to hold that back. 

“I want to research the Raven Queen and bring the things she values to the everyday life. She’s so— feared, and I understand why but—“ he cut himself off, shook his head and chuckled. “Uh, sorry. Um... I’m passionate about it, but I know people don’t necessarily like talking about it.”

\---

Gilmore turned over to face Vax and shook his head. "No no. I...I like listening to you talk. Especially about things you're passionate about." 

He swallowed and licked his lips. Wrong move Gilmore he thought to himself Don't let yourself get sucked in. He shook his head softly turning back over to look up at the ceiling. No. This was only fucking. He knew that. Vax knew that. 

He yawned. "Sounds interesting to say the least." He said flatly and closed his eyes, his arms wrapping around himself.

\---

Vax nodded, swallowing and looking away. He... was enjoying talking to Gilmore, actually talking to him. But he pulled himself away, unwrapped his arms and turned away. Of course. Right. Just fucking. That's all Gilmore wanted, that's all he would give. 

Vax sighed, and wrapped his arms around one of Gilmore's pillows. Closing his eyes. "Its interesting to me, yeah. Some of the others don't get it but, well...." He sighed, shook his head again. "Goodnight, Gilmore."

\---

Gilmore could feel the shift in Vax's demeanor and he sighed heavily. Turning to look at Vax who looked so gods damn adorable wrapped around his pillow. His eyebrows knit together and he frowned. "....i’m Sorry..." He whispered. He knew that his shift had cause this in Vax and he hated that. Wanted so badly to give in to the temptation and really /really/ get to know Vax. To get to know his life, his friends, anything really. But, Vax had his group. And Gilmore... Gilmore had himself. He had always had himself. He frowned up at the ceiling with a huff.

Sometime into the night Gilmore whimpered and reached out. Pulling Vax to him tightly and nuzzling into him with a contented hum before falling back asleep. Vax's scent filling his nostrils as he buried his face in the back of his neck.

\---

Vax fell into a bit of a restless sleep after that, only settling when Gilmore's arms found themselves around him in the night. 

The morning came far too quickly. Groaning, Vax's eyes opened slowly, taking in his surroundings. Gilmore's. Right. He looked around the room, eyes catching the time on the alarm clock, and then he was bolting out of bed 

"Fuck, shit, I'm late, in late," He mumbled, grabbing up clothes as fast as he could. "SHIT. Vex is gonna murder me, fuck...." He pulled a shoe on, nearly falling as he did.

\---

Gilmore's world was thrust into motion when Vax shot out of bed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and frowned, rolling his eyes before flopping back down on the bed. He heard Vax stomping around and buried his face in his pillows, grumbling. 

He heard the front door slam shut as Vax ran out and Gilmore yawned. No use trying to go back to sleep now. He got up and made a pot of coffee. Sitting down on his couch and trying to read. But every time he did his mind kept wandering back to Vax. The man had seemed so uncomfortable and upset when Gilmore had tried to push him away. Tried to keep things physical only. His heart panged with guilt as he remembered the way he tossed and turned in bed. Gilmore liked Vax. He did. But he was afraid to start anything more than just a friendship. He sighed heavily. Spending the rest of the day trying to focus on his books. Not that it ever happened with Vax on his mind.


	5. Like, a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun comes over for a study session

Vax went about his life after that. It was stupid to be upset about being pushed away. They were just fucking, nothing more, and if Gilmore didn't even want a friendship well, that was up to him. He went away for the break, back to Keyleth's hometown for Winter, while Vex stayed with Percy. It was fantastic, though he missed his sister terribly. 

It was only a few days into the new semester when Vex decided to host a business get together at their house, inviting Percy, Gilmore, and a few other students to come over and plot out the semester. Vax was supposed to be out for the night, but he had ended up getting slammed with a fifteen page paper with no warning. So he found himself sitting in the living room flipping through stacks of books, his hair held in a bun with a pencil and a highlighter, while Vex sat in the dining area with Percy and two other business majors who had shown up so far.

\---

Gilmore spent his winter break alone. Working or sitting on his couch with a stack of books. He had considered reaching out to Vax, but every time he picked up his phone something deep down screamed at him not to. So he didn't. 

When Vex invited him over he had at first declined until she assured him Vax would not be there. It wasn't that he didn't want to see him. Because gods above he did. It's that he didn't want to start something he couldn't finish. Vax wasn't a book he could just open up, run his fingers down his spine, and put him back on the shelf when he was finished. No. Vax was a living, breathing work of art. Dark hair and ivory skin. Eyes as deep as the ocean.... Gilmore sighed. 

When he walked into the house, upon Vexs request that he just let himself in, he stopped short. Vax sat on the couch looking as tantalizing as ever. He swallowed, walking last the couch and smiling softly. "Uh... Hey Vax." He said softly in an attempt to tear Vax's attention away from his papers. 

Gilmore chose a seat facing the living room. Looking up from his papers every so often at Vax. He wanted so badly to go over to him. Pull him to his chest and kiss him. But he stayed rooted in his seat. He was the last one there at the end of the night and he just sat. Staring at the papers in front of him. Though his mind was far off from them.

\---

Vax looked up when Gilmore drew his attention, for a moment. He looked beyond frazzled, a pencil clenched between his teeth and three different pages of notes clutched in one of his hands. 

"Oh, uh," Vax mumbled, spitting the pencil out of his mouth and giving a kind smile. "Hey, Gilmore. Others are in the dining room." He nodded, waving and losing himself in his work once more. His every word to Gilmore was kind and relaxed. He hadn't held onto their awkward moment the last time they were together. He'd simply forgiven it and moved past it. He had wanted to be friends, but that wasn't what he was to Gilmore, and that was fine. 

An hour later, Vax was finally compiling all of his noted into some useful semblance of something, papers scattered all across the floor, marked with different colored sticky notes to indicate their purpose.

\---

When Gilmore had finished packing up his things Vax was still sitting on the couch and Gilmore walked over taking a seat next to him. His brain was screaming at him but gods be damned if he was going to let this slip away from him too. He already had so many missed opportunities in his life and he couldn't get the damn guy off his mind. He sighed inwardly and opened his mouth.

"Look. Can we... talk?" He said, looking at Vax with a soft smile. "So. Things were.... weird last time. I realize that. And that's on me." He rubbed the back of his head nervously and gave am awkward chuckle. "But. I.... I would really like to get to know you better. I mean. We've fucked a few times now. And that was great but like...." He coughed and took a deep breath. "Would you be okay with me taking you out to dinner sometime? And like... would that be okay with your girlfriend?" He bit the inside of his lip nervously. Fidgeting with a string on his pants as he looked down.

\---

Vax swallowed, looked between his laptop and Gilmore, but set the computer aside. Nodding. "Yeah, we can talk," He said softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Vax listened silently, biting his bottom lip. He wanted to take him out. Take him out to dinner and get to know him.. His heart did a small, excited jump in his chest. 

"I uh... Take me out on like... a date?" He asked, tilting his head. He wanted to be entirely clear with where they stood, so he could talk to Keyleth about it. "I certainly wouldn't be against that, but I would need to talk to her."

\---

Gilmore looked away at first when Vax asked. Mentally slapping himself for even bringing it up. He swallowed and looked up at him with a small nod. 

When Vax mentioned taking to Keyleth and had to hold back a grin. Instead steeling his features and nodding. "Absolutely. Understandable." He didn't say much more. Just looked down at his hands awkwardly and fidgeted before standing. "So uh yeah just.. keep me updated I guess."

\---

Vax nodded, smiling at him as he stood. He chuckled, biting his bottom lip.

"Yeah. I'll text you, we can plan some time," He said, looking over at all of his papers on the floor. "Just uh, probably not this week. Too much work." He shook his head again, sighing and grabbing up his laptop again. "If I survive this week, I'll need a treat anyways."


	6. It's a date

A week passed with Vax sending casual messages to Gilmore, just chatting with him when he had the time, around his assignments. There was a day and a half of radio silence, as he took that day to talk with Keyleth, but the next day, he messaged Gilmore again. 

"Hey, spoke to Keyleth. She's fine with a date, wants to actually meet you if it starts getting more serious than that. That okay?"

\---

Gilmore was walking home from work when he got Vax's text. It was a chilly spring evening and Gilmore had stupidly decided to walk. He was exhausted but when the message from Vax came through he grinned. 

'Yeah. That's more than okay. Kind of expected as much.' He pressed send and continued walking down the road before he pulled his phone back out. 'Not sure when a good time for you is. But I know this really nice Italian place. Family owned. Right down town. That anything you're into?'

When he got home he was freezing. He hopped into a quick shower, pulling his pajamas on and awaiting a reply from Vax.

\---

I'm into food. Weekends work best for me, I'm taking 5 classes so things are a bit hectic in the week.

Came back only a few moments later. Vax laid in bed, Keyleth wrapped up under one of his arms reading her book while he texted Gilmore. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, earning a smile from her. 

"Italian? Mmm.... sounds good, dear. Make sure he pays," she teases him, earning a laugh from Vax as he shifted and laid his head into her lap, just relaxing with her as he texted with Gilmore.

\---

Gilmore smiled when he read the message from Vax. 'Alright. How about I pick you up at 6pm on Saturday?'

Gilmore pressed send and held the phone close to his chest. It had been so... so long since he had felt like this about anyone. Still the feeling is doubt creeped into his head. Especially with the notion of someone else already laying claim to Vax. But he tried his best to shake it.

\---

*Its a date ;D *


	7. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun takes Vax out for dinner.

The week went quickly after that. With something to look forward to, classes and days moved in a blur, and before he knew it, it was almost 6, and he was checking his outfit for the fifth time in the last half hour. 

"You're going to be fine, Vax," came a droning voice from his doorway. "And if you aren't, your sister and I can make his life miserable if needed." Vax grumbled.   
"Thanks, Percy. The level headed voice of reason." He chuckled and shook his head, adjusted his shirt one more time, checking the braids in his hair. Keyleth came up behind him, running her hands over his shirt, smoothing the material out. 

"You look amazing. If he doesn't appreciate it, then I will," she said, smiling and placing a soft kiss to his neck. Vax laughed, his shoulders relaxing. She knew how to calm him down. There was a knock at the door, and Vax stood up a bit more straight. "Coming!!" He called out, but Vex was already at the door, opening it, a threatening glare in her eyes.

"Hello, Gilmore," she said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Here for my dearest twin brother?"

\---

Gilmore had taken the day off, his stomach in knots. He went through nearly 15 outfits before he found the perfect one. A pair of Dark heathered jeans and a dark purple V neck, a grey cardigan over it. He smoothed his hair back, pulling it into a loose and low ponytail before huffing and making his way out of his apartment. Knowing if he didn't leave he would be late. He picked up a small bouquet of Daffodils. Just a handful but enough to be a kind gesture. 

He shifted uncomfortably outside of the door before knocking promptly at 6. When the door swung open almost immediately, and he was met with Vex's glare, he took a step back and gulped. "Is uh... yeah....you already know why I'm here." He looked down sheepishly, face going red as he looked over her shoulder and saw both Percy and Keyleth standing there eyeing him suspiciously. He looked away. He wanted to run. Especially when he made eye contact with Keyleth.

\---

Keyleth stepped forward as Percy and Vex gave him the protective friend treatment. She rolled her eyes at them, brushing past them and giving him a kind smile. “Gilmore, right?” She asked softly, offering her hand to him. “I’m Keyleth. Ignore those two, they like to pretend they’re intimidating.” She chuckled, shook her head. “I’ll go get Vax. He’s really excited.”

She left him there with Vex and Percy, who stood circling him just so. A few moments later, Vax came out, led by Keyleth. He blinked and smiled widely at Gilmore, taking the flowers from him and chuckling. “Hey,” he said softly, biting his bottom lip. “Ready to go?”

\---

Gilmore chuckled, shoulders relaxing when Keyleth extended a hand. "Nice to meet you. Ah yes... Thank you" He said quietly with a smile. 

When Vax stepped out he smile. Vax look incredible and Gilmore shook his head. "Wow you.... you look lovely." He said quietly as he handed over the flowers with a sigh. Relieved for Keyleth being the calm and cool voice of reason.

\---

Vax swallowed, shifted, smiling nervously. He had a black short sleeved button down shirt on, with a small chain with a silver bird skull on it around his neck, nice grey chinos on. A black leather band on his wrist, and black boots. He swallowed, looking over at Keyleth who was smiling at him with amusement and fondness. 

“You have fun. I’ll see you tonight,” she said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek, taking the flowers from his hands. “I’ll make sure these get a good vase and water.” Vax chuckled, nodding, watching her disappear into the kitchen. He turned back to Gilmore and offered him his hand. “Well... shall we?”

\---

Gilmore reached his hand out and took Vax's. Leading him towards the car, opening his door, and shutting it softly behind him with a smile. The drive to the restaurant was short and Gilmore had spent it telling Vax about the menu. He always talked a lot when he was nervous. 

It was silly, to be as nervous as he was. He had been in bed with Vax plenty of times. Something that normally doesn't even happen after the first date. But here he was. Stomach in knots, opening the front door of Tony's for Vax with a nervous smile. 

They talked for a good long time. Enjoying their meals. Gilmore paying of course, since after all, /he/ had asked Vax. When they were heading back to the car Gilmore looked over at Vax with a sheepish grin. "So uh... When do I have to have you home by?"

\---

The restaurant was nice. It was small, and the food was good, but more than anything be enjoyed the company. Learning a little bit more about Gilmore was nice, going over all the typical first date topics. It was actually kind of funny. They'd been sleeping together for a good bit now, but they still didn't really know anything about one another. 

Gilmore paid, and Vax smiled, taking Gilmore' s hand in his as they walked back to the car. Vax bit his bottom lip and turned towards Gilmore.

"I would like to be back before midnight. I'm not sleeping with you tonight, though," He said, raising an eyebrow, as if waiting to see if Gilmore would protest.

\---

Gilmore nodded, a half smile spreading across his lips as he looked at Vax. "Understandable. You've got a gorgeous woman waiting for you at home." They walked over to the car and Gilmore clicked his tongue. "So. What about a nice walk around downtown? I know it's not all that exciting but we could stop at the park and have some coffee? I've got a picnic blanket in the trunk." Gilmore shrugged and opened Vax's door. Climbing into his seat and starting the car.

\---

Vax smiled softly, nodding. "A walk downtown sounds perfect. I never really have the time to get off campus." He decided to let the gorgeous woman comment drop. He hoped that Gilmore hadn't meant anything by it, that it was just a passing comment. 

They arrived downtown relatively quickly, Vax climbing out of the car and looking around. Downtown at night was gorgeous, the towering buildings reflecting the lights of each other, a few already getting decorated for winters crest next month. It was breathtaking, really. He laced his fingers with Gilmore's as they walked together, hand in hand. 

"So, why a business major? I mean, my sister does it because she's obsessed with money management and she's good at it, but you-- I don't get that money hungry vibe.," He asked as they walked, leaning into him just slightly as the temperature dropped.

\---

Gilmore put an arm around Vax's shoulder and pressed a kiss to it. It was getting chilly out and Vax was a lot thinner than Gilmore. Needing the extra warmth. 

"I uh... it's always been my dream to own my own business." He gave a laugh. "I guess that's why I put up with so much bullshit at the bookstore." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and looked down. 

His family had never had a lot of things. They were from a small poverty struck town and Gilmore left the first chance he got. He sent his parents money every single paycheck. Doing what he could to help them. He missed them dearly but he /had/ to get his degree. Just had to. For himself. For his family. For his future. He sighed, shaking his head. "Just want to be able to give back to my parents what they gave to me." he said with a light chuckle. 

They made their way to a little coffee shop, Gilmore buying them drinks before they went back outside to drink them as they walked down the sidewalk under the glowing city lights.

\---

Vax nodded gently. "That's... That's amazing, Gilmore, really. Good intentions go an incredibly long way," He said, turning his head to press a kiss to his cheek as they walked.

Vax wrapped his hands around his warm cup, enjoying the near sickly sweet taste of the white chocolate hot chocolate he had ordered. It was so peaceful here, with Gilmore. He could stay like this for hours. He walked with him until they reached a park, sitting down on a small bench together that overlooked a pond, reflecting all of the lights that were around it. He rest his head against Gilmore's shoulder, sighing happily. 

"I like talking to you, getting to know you," He mumbled softly. "I was... scared you wouldn't want to get to know me, honestly. I could have accepted that, still can if that's what you decide you want. But I... You're such an interesting person, Gilmore."

\---

Gilmore tightened his grip on Vax's shoulder as he leaned into him. A soft smile on his lip as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Vax's temple. "I... I like you too Vax. A lot actually. I was... hesitant to ask you on a date. Didn't think i would be able to handle it if you said no but, a man has to try." He laughed softly and kept his nose at Vax's temple. A smile on his face. 

"I definitely... would like to give this a try." He said softly after a but of silence. "It's been a long time since I've even considered dating. Hook up culture now a days and all. But... I really like you and i really enjoy being around you and...." He shut his mouth and closed his eyes. God's damn it Gilmore stop talking He shook his head and smiled. "Well. I'm sure you get it."

\---

Vax leaned in and kissed Gilmore. A slow, gentle thing-- kissing him for the first time just for the sake of a kiss. It was nice, made his heart do a little jump. When he pulled back, he kept their foreheads pressed against one another, his eyes closed, a smile on his lips. 

"I would definitely like to try dating, see where it goes from there. If you're... alright with it, though, you will need to talk to Keyleth." He swallowed, looking down uncomfortably. He wasn't uncomfortable with who he was or how their relationship worked-- but he was afraid that it would be something that Gilmore couldn't handle, and that this would all be lost. He shook his head and forced the fears away, smiling instead.

"I can cover the next date, too."

\---

When Vax leaned in and kissed him Gilmore's eyes fluttered shut. His hand coming up to gently cup Vax's Jaw as he sighed into the kiss. Kissing Vax felt almost natural. As if he had been doing it his entire life. 

When Vax mentioned Keyleth, Gilmore's stomach tightened In knots. Not because he was afraid of the situation but because he was afraid Keyleth wouldn't agree. He drew in a sharp breath and sighed softly. "I am more than happy to talk with Keyleth." He said and brushed a lock of hair out of Vax's face that had fallen. 

Gilmore and Vax walked back to his car. It was nearly 11 and Gilmore grinned. The short drive was nice as Gilmore entwined his fingers in Vax's.

\---

Vax was relaxed during the drive back to his house, holding Gilmore's hand and just watching Gilmore the entire time. It had been a nice date, calm and relaxing, but still entertaining. Perfect. 

When they stopped in front of Vax's house, Vax leaned over and kissed Gilmore once more, humming against his lips. He sighed, content. "I had an amazing time, Gilmore," He mumbled, brushing his fingers lightly against his jawline. "I'm excited to take you out. I'll give Keyleth your number so you two can talk about meeting up, okay?"

\---

Gilmore grinned into the kiss and sighed happily. "I had a great time. I look forward to hearing from her." 

When he got home there was a grin spread across his face as he flopped onto his bed. Pulling a pillow to his chest and burying his face in it. He had had such a great night with Vax, his entire body felt warm. 

He waited impatiently for a message from Keyleth. He had no clue what the stipulations would be. What Vax and Gilmore would and would not be able to do and what not. He had no experience with this sort of thing. But he was ready and excited. He just hoped Keyleth would feel the same.

\---

Vax laid in bed that night with Keyleth, talking to her about the date as she stroked a hand through his hair, taking it out of his braids. They talked late into the night, until they both drifted off.


	8. A sit down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyleth and Gilmore sit down for lunch.

The next day, Gilmore got a text.

Hey, it's Keyleth!! Want to meet up tomorrow? There's this amazing Vegan restaurant just off campus we can go to!!

\---

Gilmore woke up early the next morning, picking up his phone and swiping it open. When he read Keyleths text his heart jumped into his throat and he smiled. 

Yeah. I'd love that. My class gets out at 1130. Is 1200 okay? 

Later that afternoon he found himself anxiously sitting at a table inside the vegan restaurant. Leg bouncing nervously as he waited for Keyleth’s arrival. Slowly sipping at a glass of water.

\---

Keyleth walked up to the restaurant that day with a smile on her face. She was a regular here, loved the atmosphere and the food. It was hard to find good vegetarian food, but this restaurant delivered hands down. It was where she had taken Vax on their second date, as well, so it held good memories. 

She spotted Gilmore easily, the nervousness coming off of him in waves. Chuckling, Keyleth pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. 

"Hi, Gilmore," she said happily, shrugging off her jacket and hanging it on the back of her chair. "How were your classes today?"

\---

Gilmore gave a sheepish smile as she walked in, looking away when she made her way to the table. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He felt as if he were in high school again. Asking a young kids parent permission to date them. He chuckled. 

"Hello Keyleth. Class was good thank you. How are you today?" He smiled at her. She had a calming effect about her that put Gilmore at ease as he looked her over.

\---

She shrugged a shoulder and rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous laugh. "We had to give a speech today in my leadership class. It uh, went about as well as expected." She shook her head, het face flushing as she looked at the menu. Keyleth was a terrible public speaker, a bit awkward with her words on the best of days. So days like today we're a nightmare. She swallowed, looking up at him. 

"I recommend the burrito, it's incredible. The kimchi here is amazing," she said, smiling widely.

\---

Gilmore's stomach was in knots but he nodded. He was less than hungry but he thought he would order anyways. "A burrito sounds awesome. Sorry about the speech. Those are always a bummer." 

The waiter came over a few minutes later. They ordered and Gilmore folded his hands over themselves after taking a sip of water and looking at Keyleth. 

"So... uh. Vax and I had a good night the other night and I was uh... wondering if maybe you'd be okay with me taking him out again sometime..." He looked away nervously.

\---

Keyleth smiled, ordering her usual order of a Portobello mushroom sandwich with a side of queso. She looked back at Gilmore after the waiter walked off, and Gilmore started talking. She nodded, smiling softly to him.

"I am. I know he likes you quite a bit," she said, sipping at her iced tea she had ordered. She sighed, nodding. "He had a great time, and I know he's excited to see you again." She sobered a bit, leaning forward, her expression shifting into something more serious. 

"Vax has a... huge heart. He loves hard, and with his entire self. I love him, and I know he loves me. But that doesn't mean he can't love anybody else. Who he is-- it would hurt him, really, to keep him for myself. And I don't want to do that to him. I know he loves me, I don't need to be the only one he loves." She sighed, shrugging her shoulder. "Besides, he was understanding when we first started dating, for me. Of course I'm going to give him the same in return." Really, it had been Keyleth who had started this arrangement, when they had first started dating. That other relationship had fallen through, but her beliefs from it still held true.

"So, Gilmore. Yes, you can date my boyfriend," she said, giggling lightly.

\---

Gilmore looked at Keyleth intently as she spoke. Taking every word to heart as she looked at him with serious intent. Vax was special. Gilmore knew that from the first time he set eyes on him. Even more so in their more intimate moments. When she giggled Gilmore's cheeks turned red and he but his lip with a smile. His stomach finally settling down. 

"Thank you." He said softly. "For giving me a chance." He shook his head with a laugh. They spent the next hour just sitting and talking as they ate. Gilmore liked Keyleth. She was sweet and honest and he enjoyed the way her voice sounded.

\---

separately, and Keyleth stood and gathered her things, she looked over at Gilmore one more time. 

"You take care of him. Okay? And if you have any doubts or concerns about ant of it, talk to us. I know this is different for most people. I grew up around it, most people didn't. If you're confused, concerned, jealous, anything, you talk to us. Don't put it off. Okay?"

\---

Gilmore stood, nodding at Keyleth. It was definitely something really different than what he was used to. But he thought was definitely something he could do. 

When he got to his car he pulled out his phone. 'Spoke with Keyleth. Cant wait to see you again sometime.' He smiled. He was beyond excited for their next date. Mind buzzing as he made his way back to his apartment. 

He sat up late that night. Chatting with his mother on the phone. It was her birthday so he had sent them extra money that week to make a long distance phone call. He had missed her voice.

\---

Vax spent the night with Keyleth that night, just talking to her about Gilmore. About everything, about what she thought about him. They went to dinner together, watched a movie together on the couch with the rest of the house. It was nice. As the night came to an end, and Keyleth was dozing against his chest in bed, Vax smiled down at his phone.

'Our next date can't come soon enough.'


	9. A chance meeting

Two days passed before Vax saw Gilmore again, this time just on campus. Both stopping for coffee at the same time in the morning. When he recognized Gilmore, a grin stretched across his lips.

"Gilmore!" He called, getting his attention before he approached him. "Hey, fancy seeing you here." He winked, a smile pulling at his lips.

\---

Work at the book shop had ramped up. His boss making him work odd hours and sometimes into the night. Which Gilmore didn't mind. He needed the money. He had barely talked to Vax in two days. He was standing in line for coffee, dark bags under his eyes? Absolutely exhausted. When he heard a familiar voice. 

"Oh. Hey Vax." He said with a yawn. "How have you been?" Gilmore looked him up and down. He looked good. As handsome as ever. A smile pulled at Gilmore's lips as he reached out a hand to him slowly.

\---

Vax smiled, sticking his hand out and taking Gilmore's, shifting to kiss his cheek. "I've been good, really good actually. How have you been? Haven't heard much from you." He hummed, turning and grabbing his coffee as his order was called, then turned back to Gilmore.  
"I've got twenty minutes before I have to leave for my next class. Got time to sit?"

\---

"Yeah I'm sorry I've just.... been so busy with work." Gilmore frowned. He had totally forgotten just how much time be spent at work and it worried him that it might turn Vax off. 

He sighed heavily before turning back to Vax. "Yeah I'm done for the day. I would love to."

\---

He shook his head, leading Gilmore over to an empty table and sitting down with him. He smiled, relaxing in his seat. "I've finally got some free time after my last paper was due. I was actually going to text you today and ask if you wanted to go out this weekend. So I'm glad I ran into you."

\---

Gilmore nodded. Taking a long drink of his coffee. "That would be wonderful. I'm off on Saturday if you maybe want to do that. I'm not sure why you have planned but I could pick you up around like.... 5 or 6?" Gilmore smile at Vax. He had missed him even though it had only been a few days and his entire week had been filled to the brim.

\---

Vax hummed, thinking. "I'm supposed to go see the new garden they're planting on campus with Keyleth Saturday, but we should be done by then," He said, nodding. Fuck, now he had to think of somewhere to take him on a date. He was awful at date ideas. He smiled anyways. "I'll think of something, just come pick me up and we'll head out then."

\---

Gilmore nodded. "Well if things change just keep me updated okay?" He smiled and gave Vax's hand a squeeze before they parted ways. He had an hour or two before his work shift started so he walked to the bookstore slowly. Taking in the lights and things that were being put up for the WintersCrest festival. 

Work was horrid that night. His boss piling things up on him until he nearly had a break down when the receipt printer jammed for the 5th time that night. When he got home he ran himself a bath filled with soothing oils and nearly fell asleep in it.


	10. The second date

A few days past and it was finally Friday. The last day he had to work before he had a day off. That night while stocking the shelves he found an old leather bound book on the very top of one of the shelves where they kept the more vintage and rare books. On it was pressed the skull of a raven with a dark red candle dripping down it. Gilmore quickly purchased the book, wrapping it in brown paper. A small gift for Vax. A priceless edition of a book he had probably never read, even with his fondness for the Raven Queen.

\---

Vax had spent his week flipping between terrified and ecstatic. He was incredibly excited to go on another date with Gilmore, but terrified he wouldn't like the date destination he had chosen. Vax was a romantic at heart, but when it came to choosing date ideas he was at a loss. Keyleth tended to handle dates, whereas he was more of the small gestures and romantic motions side of things. He was the words, she was the actions, it was why they worked so well. To have an entirely new dynamic was terrifying and exciting, all at the same time. 

6 o'clock came on the day of their date, and Vax was running a bit behind. Keyleth and him had gotten side tracked, so it found him frantically buttoning up his shirt and making sure he looked perfect as the knock on the door came.

"Fuck, I'm-- coming, Gilmore!!" He called out as he tugged on one of his shoes. Vax was dressed in a button down shirt and opened vest, with dark jeans and shoes on when he opened the door. His hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, with two braids running from the side of his head to the ponytail. That same silver chain and bird skull around his neck.  
"Hey, Gilmore. Sorry, I was running a bit late."

\---

Gilmore made his way over to Vax's, arriving a few minutes before 6 and waiting in his car until the time came and he made his way to the door. When he opened the door Gilmore grinned. He looked amazing. As always. Nothing ever looked bad on him. 

"Hey no problem at all. " he said with a smile, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. They walked to the car and Gilmore opened the door for Vax before climbing in on his side before turning to Vax. "So... where to?"

\---

Vax smiled, shifting a bit nervously. 

"Uh, well, I was thinking um-- there's this amazing stained glass museum, about 20 minutes from here. Absolutely gorgeous to look at and see the history there. But um, if that's not your style we can think of something else, catch a movie or something," He said, rubbing the back of his neck and swallowing. The stained glass museum was one of his personal favorite places to just get lost in, with pieces ranging from religious iconography to just glimpses of everyday life. It made him feel whole, walking those halls.

"I know the history and museum thing isn't for everyone so just um, if that sounds boring I can think of something else for you."

\---

Gilmore shook his head and took his hand. "It sounds amazing." Gilmore smiled at Him, trying to reassure him as he rubbed the back of his hand with the pad of his thumb. 

When they got to the museum Gilmore took the book out of his glove compartment. Slipping it into his back pocket without Vax noticing. They made their way inside and Gilmore purchased their tickets. Smiling and handing one to Vax. 

It was beautiful inside. Gilmore took at least ten minutes time looking at a gorgeous stained glass window piece that shown in the setting sun. It set the wall on fire with its oranges and reds and yellows. Igniting something inside Gilmore's chest with a warmth he hasn't felt before as he looked between the colors on the wall and Vax.

\---

Vax looked at each of the pieces they walked by with a sense of awe and wonder. He lead him slowly through the museum hand in hand, pausing at each window and looking at them. He knew each of them by heart at this point, but they still impacted him all the same. 

After a while of walking, he lead Gilmore over to a darker piece in colors, colored in purples and blacks and navy blues, with bright gold metal lining each piece. He swallowed as he looked up at it, squeezing his hand as they looked at the piece dedicated to the raven queen in this museum.  
Vax looked over it, then back to Gilmore, smiling sheepishly. "Ah, I found this place for a class project freshman year..."

 

\---

Gilmore stared at it for a long while. The colors sending shivers into his spine as he squeezed Vax's hand a little tighter. It was a gorgeous piece but something about it was eerie and ominous. He didn't know much about the Raven Queen but he knew not to fuck with her. "The whole place... it's amazing." He said softly. 

He dropped Vax's hand for a moment. Smiling at him. As he pulled the little book out of his pocket. "This uh... this seems about a good a place as any to give this to you." He said quietly. Running his fingers over the thin brown paper before looking up at Vax with s small nervous smile. "If you.... if you already have one I can return it. But they are pretty hard to come by." He handed Vax the small package and looked back up at the art piece.

\---

Vax tilted his head as Gilmore held the paper wrapped present out to him. He hadn't expected a gift, hadn't gotten Gilmore one. He swallowed, taking the package. "You didn't need to get me anything, dear," He said softly, carefully opening up the package. He gasped as he saw it, the smooth leather and the emblem pressed into the front. He covered his mouth as he looked at it, biting his bottom lip "oh, gods, Gilmore..." He mumbled, stepping up to him and wrapping his arms around him tight. "Thank you. Thank you so much. This is... this is amazing. Gods, it had to be so expensive."

\---

"I know I didn't need to. I wanted to." He shook his head watching Vax's face light up as he looked at it. When he mentioned the cost be chuckled. "Don't worry about the cost." He shook his head and smiled softly. He was glad Vax seemed to like it as he nuzzled into his neck. "I'm glad you like it Vax'ildan." He leaned in softly to kiss him. A hand going to the small of his back as their lips touched.

\---

Vax shivered, kissing him back hard and long, trying to express his gratitude through the motion. He sighed and pulled back, closing his eyes and nuzzling into him. "Thank you, Gilmore. I can't wait to read through this, really..." He smiled, closed his eyes, keeping himself wrapped around Gilmore.

\---

Gilmore pressed close to him. He loved the way his warmth seeped into his bones and he relished the feel of Vax pressed close to him. 

They spent another hour taking in the rest of the museum before going back outside. Gilmore wrapping an arm around Vax's shoulder as they walked out into the cold evening. He pressed a soft kiss to Vax's temple. "So. Where to next babe?" He said softly, helping Vax into the car. It was still early on into the night but Gilmore was exhausted as he climbed into the car with a yawn.

\---

Vax smiled, though when he yawned, Vax tilted his head. "You seem tired. If you want to just go back to your place and relax for a little, we can?" He said softly. He had planned on going to dinner, but he didn't want to keep Gilmore awake if he was exhausted. "We can cuddle," He teased softly.

\---

"No no it's okay." He said softly. Shaking his head with another yawn. "I don't want to keep you out too late anyways. Would you like to go get something to eat?" Gilmore smiled softly at him and cocked his head.

\---

Vax swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, I could go for some food," He said softly, reaching out to take his hand. "There's this simple burger joint we can go to, might be a good quick place to eat, then we can head back to yours and relax for the night." He bit his bottom lip, raising an eyebrow at him. He wasn't planning on sleeping with him that night... But, hey, a little fun wouldn't be bad.

\---

Gilmore nodded. Burgers sounded great. They made their way to the restaurant. Gilmore and Vax both ordering and talking quietly over their food. When they climbed back into the car Gilmore shook his head. God's above he was exhausted. "So. Am I taking you home or are you staying over tonight?" He asked with a tilt of his head. 

He loved having Vax over but he wasn't entirely sure he would even be able to muster up the strength to do anything more than sit or cuddle with him. He frowned. He knew Vax was probably wanting a good fuck. It had been nearly two weeks since the last party.

\---

"I can stay tonight, if you want me to," He said softly, biting his bottom lip. "We don't have to do anything, though. You seem really tired, and I'd just like to stay in your arms." He paused, laughed and shook his head. "I uh... sorry. That was lame. Sorry."

\---

Gilmore hummed, a smile spreading over his face. "It was sweet. I would.... I would really like that." He started the car, taking Vax's hand in his and making their way back to his apartment. Gilmore led him up stairs. Nuzzling into his neck when they got onto the elevator. 

When they got inside Gilmore huffed. It was a bit of a mess and he was embarrassed but he shook it off. Moving to the bedroom with Vax in tow. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gestured for Vax to come closer. Arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled him in closer. "Tonight was really nice. Thank you."

\---

Vax smiled and leaned into Gilmore, kissing him and straddling him gently. He swallowed, smiling softly. "I uh, I get nervous about choosing dates. I'm not the best with picking places so I'm always afraid people won't enjoy it. I'm glad you had fun." He nuzzled into him, kissed him deeply again.

\---

Gilmore let his hands rest on Vax's hips. Leaning up to kiss him deeply and run a hand up and under his shirt. He wasn't ready for a full on fuck but he could definitely provide a little bit of excitement. He kissed down his jaw line and nipped gently at his ear. "I thought it was wonderful Vax'ildan."

\---

Vax hummed, and pushed him back onto the bed. A smile wide on his face. "Mmm... Gilmore... I missed this," He said lowly, nipping at his neck and moaning softly. "I don't want everything, don't want to fuck tonight. But something. Gods, something with you."

\---

Gilmore moaned softly. Arms reaching up and around Vax's neck. "Yes. God's please." He leaned his head back and whimpered as Vax's teeth found his neck. "Please... please...." He whimpered softly. He had touched Vax so many times and wanted nothing more than to be pliable under his hands. He whimpered again softly.

\---

Vax nodded, pressing forward and kissing him deeply, his hips rocking down against Gilmore's just slightly as he did. He made out with him for a while, late into the night. Until he could feel Gilmore tiring. He pressed one final kiss to his lips before he slid off his lap, curling up beside him and shivering. Aching a bit, but tired.  
"Mmm... we should sleep."

\---

Gilmore nodded. Panting softly as he wrapped an arm around Vax and pulled his head to his chest. "Yeah. We should." He nosed into the top of his head. "You let anyone know you'd be here for the night...." He yawned. "Don't want to worry anyone." Gilmore brushed a hand through Vax's hair and sighed happily. It was such a welcome change. To have someone to sleep next to. The feel of a warm body in his bed with him as he listened to his breathing. He loved every minute of it.

\---

He nodded softly. "I texted Keyleth on the way here," He said, pressing against his side and smiling softly. He closed his eyes. "You're so amazing. Thank you for having me with you."

\--

Gilmore gave a small chuckle. He had no clue why he was thanking him but he just nuzzled closer and rubbed his back softly. "I'm just happy to be here. With you. Never would have guessed this would happen but... here we are." He yawned and pulled a blanket up and over them. "You are. So wonderful." He said softly.

\---

Vax smiled and his eyes drifted closed. "Mmm... hey, I've got nothing in the morning," He said, laughing softly. "First time for everything, huh?" He bit his bottom lip and nuzzled into him a bit more. "I'm excited to not be running out of here first thing in the morning."

\---

Gilmore grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Will be nice to not have you shoot out of bed and scare the hell out of me." He hummed softly. Eyes fluttering closed as he yawned. Sleep over taking him quickly.


End file.
